


Shut Up and Let Me Kiss You

by RealistTash



Series: Shut Up and Let Me [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Sad date three but happy everything else, a bit of angst, fluff and fluff and more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: The five times Trini and Kimberly aren't sure if they're on a date and the one time they are.Maybe.Possibly.(All set between Krispy Kreme and Rita's attack on Trini)





	Shut Up and Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't get invested in this fandom. 
> 
> Yet, here my gay ass is. 
> 
> Damn it.

They’re flirting, right? 

They’re definitely flirting as they fight over the last piece of doughnut between them.

Well, at least that’s what is running through both of their heads as they reach and grab and-

Holy shit, did they just start to morph? 

Trini pulls her arm down faster than she ever thought she possibly could, eyes darting around to make sure nobody had seen anything and Kim, the beautifully reckless Kim does nothing more than laugh at Trini’s fearful expression before a smirk takes its place. “I don’t think anybody saw anything, no need to be so jittery.” 

The glare Trini sends her way has her biting her lip before she uses her fork to split the last bite in half and before she knows what she’s doing, she’s holding it up to Trini’s lips, her own lips parting slightly as she waits for Trini to open her mouth. 

A furious blush spreads its way over Trini’s cheeks, down to her neck because, damn, does Kim realise what she’s actually doing right now?

She clears her throat and opens her mouth under Kim’s expecting gaze, just enough for Kim to push the doughnut in until Trini’s teeth clamp around it, the slice gliding off as Kim pulls the fork back with a smile. Trini gulps down the doughnut so harshly that it almost hurts before she clears her throat and Kim is still looking at her like that with the fork hanging between them. “We, erm, I should probably get home soon before my mom has another reason to tell me how I’m not living up to her expectations.” 

It brings Kim out of the daze Trini can’t explain and her expression changes to a frown as she pulls back and crosses her arms over her chest with scoff, “screw your mom.” 

Trini’s wary grin causes Kim to roll her eyes and stand up with a quirked brow as she waits for Trini to do the same. She allows her own smirk to makes its way to her features and she eyes the final, small piece of doughnut before she stands and nabs it with her fingers. Just before it reaches her mouth, however, Kim grabs her wrist, stills it and steps into Trini’s personal space, pulls that hand towards her and sucks, sucks Trini’s fingers and if Trini doesn’t turn into a gigantic gay puddle when Kim’s tongue flicks out against the pads of her fingers before she lets out a low moan at the sweet pastry it’s a miracle. 

Kim pulls back with a ‘pop’ and Trini has to hold back a slight whimper because pretty girls have always made her weak and Kim is obviously no exception to that. “Walk me home?” 

“That was fucking cruel, Hart.” 

“It’s only cruel if it had an effect. Did it?” 

The challenge in Kim’s raising brow causes Trini’s own to furrow and she refuses to admit she just got played. “Let’s go.” 

Kim can’t wipe the smirk off of her face as they walk back to her house, chatting absent-mindedly about training and Zordon and ‘I can’t believe this is actually happening to us’. They don’t talk about what it was that almost caused them to morph and all too quickly they’re stood outside Kim’s front door and Kim spins to face Trini. “Was this a date?” 

Trini stutters, holds back the retort of ‘what? No I’m not-‘ because she doesn’t have to hide anymore. She’s free to be who she wants with this new misfit group of... friends? Acquaintances? Family, dare she say? Whatever they are, they accept each other for who they are and it’s strange to her, but she’s trying, so all that comes from her mouth that doesn’t listen to her brain is, “did you want it to be?” 

Before Kim has the chance to answer, the door opens and startles them both. “Kimberly Ann Hart, where have you been? I’ve been trying to get through to you for over an hour!” Had they really been at Krispy Kreme that long? The woman at the door notices Trini and smiles politely, “and who is this?” 

Trini recovers faster and awkwardly plays with the straps of her bag. “Hi, Mrs. Hart. I’m Trini, a friend of Kim’s. Sorry she couldn’t answer, that was my fault. We have a biology project and I don’t like distractions.” The easy lie has Kim bite her lip to stifle her laugh and the look in her eyes shows she’s impressed. 

“Oh, of course,” Mrs. Hart says, “it’s nice to see somebody who is still invested in school.” She looks between Kim and Trini with a glint that Trini doesn’t want to place. “Would you like to stay for dinner, Trini? I always enjoy meeting Kimberly’s new friends.” 

Kim smirks at her again and Trini really wants to kiss... no, smack it away. “My mom is expecting me home soon, Mrs. Hart, but thank you for the offer.”

“Next time then.” So this is what it’s like to have a supportive parent? “Come, Kimberly, you need to clean up before dinner.” She grabs Kim’s jaw and examines a line of dirt she’d missed after training. “Honestly, I don’t want to think about what you children get up to.” Kim gives Trini a knowing look.

“Text me when you get home?” 

“Sure,” Trini shrugs before looking back at the woman again. “It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Hart.”

She smiles softly at Trini, the same smile Kim sports when she isn’t being a cocky shit. “You too. Don’t be a stranger.” Trini nods once and holds her gaze with Kim for a few more seconds before she turns and makes her way back down the drive with a small wave. 

She doesn’t see Kim watch her until she’s out of view.

“Is she your girlfriend?”

Kim’s head spins around so forcefully she’s surprised her neck doesn’t snap and her eyes widen at her mother’s question, “what? No.” 

She shoves her way past her mom to head up the stairs and stops in her tracks when she speaks up again. “She’s very pretty.” 

A groan escapes Kim before she can stop it, “I know.” It’s not until she hears her mother laugh that she realises she’d said that out loud. “Shut up.” Honestly, she’s grateful that her mom is back to teasing her rather than giving her disappointed looks after the Amanda incident. 

“I can’t wait to tell your father.”

“Mom!”

-

Kim climbs through her window in the evening, sweaty and out of breath and panting and Trini can’t help but let her eyes rake over Kim’s form because obviously Kim did this on purpose since she’s wearing short, short, hot pink running shorts and a matching sports bra and that damn smirk that tells Trini she’s been caught out on her blatant staring when she looks back up into Kim’s eyes. She clears her throat to clear the fog. “What are you doing here?” It comes out harsher than she means but she can’t think when Kim’s legs go on for days. 

A joking, offended gasp fills the room as Kim’s hand moves to her chest, “what? So I can’t randomly climb through my friend’s window without wanting something?” 

“You specifically? No.” 

“You wound me.” Kim shifts to the bed, standing on her knees on the mattress and Trini has to look away in an attempt not to stare at her abs as Kim digs through her bag until she pulls out three DVD cases followed by popcorn and sweets. “Movie night?” 

Trini eyes the boxes, two action movies and one rom-com and relents. Hopefully her parents and brothers would be back before the rom-com goes in and she’d escape that torture. She looks over Kim again, “are you going to be wearing that?” 

It’s enough of a confirmation that Kim begins to set up the first movie. “Why? Is that a problem?”

“N-no,” she stumbles, “w-why would it be?” 

She’s such a damn gay disaster. 

Something clicks at the back of her mind as she does everything in her power not to stare at Kim’s ass as she bends to grab the remote off of the floor. “Wait, aren’t you suppose to be hanging with Jason tonight?”

Kim shrugs as she walks to lay down next to Trini, “something came up with Billy so you were my second option.” 

Trini rolls her eyes and opens up the bag of popcorn as the credits begin to roll.

She can’t place when they’d starting cuddling during the first two movies, but at some point between swapping the DVDs over and now, Trini’s head is tucked into Kim’s neck with an arm thrown over Kim’s waist and Kim’s fingers tickling her hip. She swallows as she breathes in because even though Kim was sweaty from her earlier run she still smells so good.

The loud explosions coming from the TV in Trini’s room go unnoticed as she focuses on Kim’s breathing and it hits her that this is a date. 

It’s definitely a date.

Maybe. 

She thinks. 

The thought bounces through her brain for what feels like a lifetime; yes, no, yes, no and just as she’s about to ask the same thing Kim had asked her at the door yesterday, the movie ends and Trini can feel Kim’s eyes on her as she reluctantly pulls away and changes over to the ridiculous rom-com since her parents aren’t back yet and it doesn’t look like Kim is planning to move any time soon.

She pushes back the thought of how good Kim looks spread on her bed. Pushes back how heated she feels when Kim taps her own shoulder for Trini to get back into position.

Kim hardly spoke through the action movies with only the occasional ‘that fight scene was so inaccurate’, and ‘people do know that cars don’t just exploded when they flip over, right?’, but now she doesn’t shut up during the rom-com, talking about how cheesy and ridiculous and sickening the romance is even though Trini can tell that she secretly loves it all. 

Trini does not.

The soothing, quiet voice does relax her though, and she feels her eyes drooping at the addictive husk of Kim’s tone, especially since the fingers that were on her hip are now running gently through her hair, and she’s close to falling asleep when Kim says something that sparks her mind. “I cancelled on Jason tonight. Not the other way around.” 

Trini’s eyes shoot open but she doesn’t move, “why?” 

Kim shuffles down and holds Trini tighter before her shoulders move up and down once, “’cause.” 

Nothing more is said as they both drift off to the stereotypical montage of a romantic rain scene. 

Loud banging and shouting causes Trini to snap up and her forehead connects painfully with Kim’s chin, who groans through her waking up haze, “ow, what the fuck, Trini?”

“Shh! We fell asleep and I have about three minutes until my dad comes knocking on my door. You need to leave.” 

A slow smiles spreads across Kim’s lips and Trini follows her gaze until it lands on their legs and she blushes. Wrapped up with one of Trini’s thighs between both of Kim’s. “But I’m so comfortable.” 

Trini scowls at her, “this isn’t the time to try and be cute. Get moving, Hart.” 

“Alright, alright.” Kim holds her hands up in surrender as she stands and makes her way to the window but stops short. “Yeah that’s going to be a problem. Your mom is in the yard.” 

“Shit. Okay, that’s fine, you can just,” she darts her eyes around the room, “you can just hide in the wardrobe.”

Kim gapes. “Are you serious?” Trini only nods, still panicking so Kim complies, opening the wardrobe door and barley squeezing in. “Is this the equivalent of hiding in the closest? Because I haven’t had to do that since I was fourteen.”

Wait. What?

“Wait, what?” Trini voices her thought and Kim winks at her but she doesn’t have time to process as she hears her dad’s footstep ascend the stairs. “Please be quiet.”

Kim zips her lips through a laugh and Trini groans as she shuts the door on her before launching herself back into bed just in time for her dad to place three precise knocks against her bedroom door before he opens it a couple inches and looks in. “Trini, time to get up for school.” 

She makes a grunt as if just waking up loud enough for her dad to hear, “’kay, down in a minute.” Trini waits until she knows her dad is out of ear shot and reopens the wardrobe door to a grinning Kim. “Right so I’ll go downstairs and distract my mom long enough for you to climb out the window.” 

Trini is still frantic and Kim can’t help but find it adorable as well as feeling the need to play with her a little. She climbs out and grips at Trini’s shoulders, “I kind of like all this sneaking around. Makes me think we’re doing something wrong.” 

“If my parents catch us they’ll think we are.” 

Kim moves her hand to cup Trini’s jaw, willing her with her eyes for Trini to calm down a little and waits until her breathing steadies out, “I had fun last night.”

A sigh escapes Trini before she lets herself smile, “me too. Even if rom-coms suck.” 

She swears Kim’s eyes drop to her lips but Kim pulls away to pack her stuff up and nods her head towards the door, silently telling Trini to get a move on.

It all goes according to plan. After Trini is forced to spend time during breakfast with her family she makes her way back upstairs to change, searching through every drawer in her room to find her yellow flannel shirt only to see a note on her pillow. 

‘Stole your flannel, hope that’s cool. I think I could get used to wearing yellow ;).’ 

Yes, wink face included and Trini bangs her head on the pillow (she tries to ignore the fact it smells like Kim now) as she reaches across to her stand blindly to find her beanie.

Kimberly Hart is going to be the fucking death of her.

-

Meet me at the lake. 

Trini reads the message on her phone a couple times, making sure she read it right. She tightens her hold on the phone harder as she does her best to hide it under the table so her mother doesn’t question her and she wills this dinner to be over quickly. 

Her mom hasn’t stopped badgering her, of course. ‘Have you made any friends?’, ‘why do you always come home dirty?’, ‘I’ll take you shopping for some dresses this weekend’, ‘I wish you’d stop wearing that hat, you have such a pretty face and should show it off’. 

She’s so sick of it. If anybody outside of this family heard those questions they’d probably place Trini as another moody teenager, but this isn’t her mom being curious about her life. This is her mom digging into it so she can tell Trini everything that she’s doing wrong with it. 

She huffs out a sigh of frustration that grabs the attention of the table and her dad looks at her curiously so she clears her throat. “Sorry, a friend of mine is having some trouble with his upcoming test. May I go around to help him?” There will be articulate speaking in this household.

The response is instantaneous. “Friend? Him?” And god help her if her mother doesn’t smile as she says that. She resists rolling her eyes, thankful that the little lie works.

Her dad places his hand on her mother’s to calm her. “Just be back by ten.” 

Trini nods and gets out there as fast as she can. She runs through the trees until the water comes in to view and abruptly stops when she sees Kim’s figure at the top of a high rock, watches only slightly guilty as Kim strips her top and shorts off to leave her in her underwear before she does a perfect drive into the water. The arch of her back makes Trini gulp at first but the longer Kim stays under, the more worried Trini becomes. 

She cautiously walks to the water edge and jumps back as Kim suddenly pops up in front of her with a splash, laughing. “Come on in, the water’s great.” Trini’s body fills with self-conscious doubt even though she knows she’s not bad to look at, it’s just that this is Kimberly Hart and she’s an ex-cheerleader, someone that comes with a certain type of attractive even if that is fucked up. Luckily Kim seems to notice Trini’s discomfort, but rather than look away she builds up Trini’s confidence. “So it’s fine for you to watch me undress, but I don’t get the same pleasure?” 

The challenge is clear and it’s also something that can be passed off as a joke. Trini has never been one to back down from a challenge though so she lifts her top off in one quick motion, preens at the darkening look in Kim’s eyes and takes her time with her jeans, focusing on nothing but the way Kim bites her lip and trails her gaze down along with the denim.

Kim licks her bottom lip when Trini stands there more confidently than she feels. 

Trini wants to copy the move with her own tongue. 

“Not that I’ll ever complain about you standing around in your underwear because... holy shit, but don’t you want to come and get wet with me?” 

Fuck.

She’s pretty sure she already is. 

Trini glowers at her own mind and takes a first step into the water before recoiling, “that water is freezing, Kim!”

Kim rolls her eyes, “you just need to get used to it. Come on.” She holds her hand out to Trini in encouragement and decides not to poke fun at her when she barely has to bend down to hold it. 

Completely missing the playful glint in Kim’s eye, Trini is suddenly surrounded by the cold water, Kim having pulled her down and under before she could register what was happening and she sputters out droplets before wiping uselessly at her face, mouth gaping even though she’s thankful for the rapid cooling her heated body needed. “What the hell?” 

“What? It’s better to get it over with as fast as possible.” Kim chuckles at the glare she receives and starts swimming towards the centre of the lake knowing Trini will follow her. 

A splash of water answers her as soon as she stops and turns to speak and Trini laughs at Kim’s look of shock. “You deserved that.” 

She kind of did. 

Kim laughs and shakes her head fondly before gesturing to Trini to follow her again. She leads them to a small cove that Trini is surprised to find is pleasantly warm inside. They reach the back of the cove and pull themselves out of the water to sit side-by-side on a large rock as silence wraps around them for a long time until Kim lets out a long, shuddering breath that isn’t from the cold.

“I sent the naked picture of Amanda to Ty because I thought I was jealous that she was the one he wanted to take home.” Trini’s head whips to her in shock. “He was the one to send it around the school, but... but I was the one that sent it to him in the first place.” Trini doesn’t say anything, doesn’t let her features give anything away and Kim snorts at herself, nothing funny about it. “The thing is... the thing is, looking back, I wasn’t even jealous. I didn’t even want Ty, but I didn’t want anyone else to have him so I sent him that photo. I sent him that photo without thinking about the repercussions because I could, because... I don’t even know why. That’s why I’m not a cheerleader anymore. That’s why they all hate me and that’s why I’m the most awful person in the world and don’t deserve to be a Ranger and I know I’m the reason we can’t morph yet.”

Trini still doesn’t say anything.

Kim nods to herself in defeat and begins to move off of the rock with tears threatening to flow freely. “I get it if you never want to talk to me again.” 

Trini’s hand reaches out to wrap around Kim’s wrist, stopping her, “wait.” She closes her eyes, takes in a deep breath to stop herself from lashing out at Kim’s behaviour because what she did was terrible and Kim should feel ashamed of herself and does deserve the backlash she’s receiving from her friends. 

But... on the other hand, she wasn’t in this alone and Ty isn’t getting any form of negative treatment and these aren’t the actions of the Kimberly she knows. 

Even if she did trick Trini into pulling her off a cliff. 

Trini likes to think she’s a pretty good judge of character and Kim made a stupid choice. A stupid, cruel choice that’s going to haunt her for the rest of her life. There’s nothing anybody can do or say that could possibly make her feel worse than she already does and the way she sees Kim, this cocky, confident exterior with eyes that tell her emotions, a smile that makes even the most frantic person automatically calm and an aura that screams good, causes her to bite her tongue and pull Kim into her.

Kim chokes on a sob as Trini holds her tight against her, clings onto Kim in a vice grip as she cries freely into Trini’s neck to let everything she’s been repressing out and they stay in that position even through the rapidly cooling night, until Kim’s tears finally start to ease and her body stops shaking.

It’s not a date. It’s the furthest thing from a date. But it’s something. 

-

They don’t talk about it the next morning. They never talk about anything the next day. It’s as if they start over from scratch, get closer without discussing why it is they’re getting closer. 

Kim’s eyes are tired and bloodshot, it’s obvious she didn’t get a great night’s sleep, yet she’s somehow more relaxed, a weight off of her shoulders after sobbing into Trini’s neck for the majority of their time at the lake. 

Jason has been bugging her all day about what’s wrong with her and she manages to brush him off with a story about being worried about Rita and if they’ll be ready. He smiles that comforting smile he has at her and pats her shoulder, telling her they’ll figure out how to morph soon and then everything will be better. 

She feels Trini’s eyes on her through biology and can’t help but sneak glances back at her, the understanding, the concern, the tiny hint of resentment, the... something she can’t place all swirling in her orbs, but Trini sends her a smile that makes her believe everything is going to be okay, that even if she tells the others and they get mad at her, they’ll still be there for her because they’re a family, whether they like it or not. 

The looks she gets in the halls don’t bother her as much today. The way she held her head up high was all a front before, but now it’s real. She owes nothing to these people, she shouldn’t care what they think of her. There is only one person that she betrayed and only one person that can forgive her. 

Others will judge her, but, fuck them. Everybody makes bad choices, the only difference is that Kim has leant from her's, won’t act as though she’s done nothing wrong and her friends now; Jason, Billy and Zack, they’re the only ones in this school who she cares about.

And Trini... Trini is just a whole other ballgame of feelings she wants to explore. 

Her eyes are back to normal by the time the school day ends, all traces of emotional, ugly crying from last night vanished and she sees Trini at her locker, headphones on with musical blasting and she smirks, walking up slowly and wraps her arms around Trini’s waist.

If it wasn’t for her own enhanced strength, her back would probably be cracking the other side of the wall with the way Trini turns and pushes her away but Kim just snickers and holds on tight. “Whoa there.”

Trini huffs and takes her headphone off, the blaring music clear through them and how is she not deaf? “What?”

Kim tuts and pokes Trini’s nose, “that’s rude.” Trini bats her hand away in annoyance and raises her brow. Kim takes a daring step forward until Trini’s back hits her locker and her breath completely leaves her as she watches Trini’s mouth gape in a grunt and her eyes flutter closed before opening, a few shades darker than before and Kim has to force herself to stop moving forward when her nose nudges Trini’s. “Would you like to go on an adventure?” 

“Where to?” Trini’s eyes have already closed again on instinct at Kim’s breath against her lips so Kim shifts her focus down to Trini’s.

“Wherever it takes us.”

Right. Kimberly Hart. Reckless. Impulsive. Spontaneous. 

Pinning Trini against a locker. “Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Kim smiles wide, genuine when Trini opens her eyes and smiles back.

“Yeah. Also, we’re in the middle of the hallway and I need you to move.” 

“Move me yourself,” Kim whispers and this is two seconds away from ending in a kiss or a fight when Zack’s booming voice echoes from around the corner and they jump apart. 

He grins when he sees them, Billy and Jason in tow. “Crazy girl, we’re going to go for a picnic to what was that word, Jase?”

“Connect.”

“Yeah, to try and connect more. Or whatever. You two coming?”

Well, they can’t really say no to that, can they? 

Zack talks some more about his mom, Jason opens up about his dad, Billy is... Billy, Trini doesn’t really have anything left to say and Kim still tells them to skip her. 

“Look. I did something I’m not proud of. Something that even if I’m forgiven for I’ll never forgive myself. Can’t we just leave it at that for now?” 

She doesn’t say what it is, but it feels like they know that on some level she had a lot to do with the Amanda thing. What she’s not expecting is the looks of support she’s greeted with.

“You will always be one us, Kimberly.” And Billy is so innocent that she reaches over and hugs him.

He stiffens and she pulls back immediately. “Sorry, I know you’re not comfortable with the unexpected touching."

Billy tells her it’s okay, it’s something he’s getting used to in this makeshift group but old habits are hard to shake. 

They separate hours later and Trini walks Kim home again. “Kind of sucks that the boys interrupted us.”

Trini raises her brow as they come to a stop at the front door. “Was there something to interrupt?” 

Kim smirks at her and Trini is getting really sick of how much that affects her. 

A strand of hair is pushed behind Trini’s ear and Kim’s smirk changes to a wry grin, “I wanted to thank you for last night.”

“You don’t need to-”

“I do. You could’ve just left me there, you could’ve yelled or screamed or anything and you’d have been justified to do that, I was expecting you to do that. I-”

“Didn’t do anything that would warrant that reaction from me. You fucked up. You know you fucked up. You feel remorse for what you did and that’s what separates you from being a bad person. Because you’re not, you’re good and kind and selfless and that’s why the coin chose you, that’s why you’re a Ranger. One bad mistake doesn’t make you a bad person, Kim.”

Kim’s mouth opens in shock because even after all the time they’ve spent together, Trini isn’t a big talker. She’s sarcasm and snark and attitude so when she does talk, it means something. Her eyes fall to Trini’s lips and before she knows it her head is moving forward, before she knows it Trini’s head is tilting up and their eyes are drifting shut. 

Suddenly a loud thud causes her to pull back before her gaze snaps to the living room window where her mom and dad’s eyes widen as they scramble away. 

Trini blushes when she realises they almost got caught doing... something and clears her throat. “I’ll- I’ll text you when I get home. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Kim breathes, “night, Trini.” 

Kim’s parents are both sporting smug grins as she walks through the door and she glares at them. “Did we just interrupt your date, Kimberly?”

She scowls between the two of them, “you guys are the worst.”

-

Trini groans and huffs and sighs and grunts as she flips page after page of her biology book and Kim chuckles at the frustration she sees. “Everything okay?”

Another huff leaves her and she collapses back on her bed, throws an arm over her eyes, “I’m sore from training and this assignment is kicking my ass so, no, no I’m not okay.” 

Kim giggles but nods in sympathy because this assignment really is the last thing they need right now. An idea forms in her head, devious in its intention. “Take your top off.” 

One eye opens to eye her suspiciously, “excuse me?” 

“Take your top off and turn around.” Trini goes to bark something at her and she rolls her eyes, “just do it.” 

Trini grumbles and Kim makes sure she only mildly checks Trini out as she strips off and flops onto her stomach. She gasps as weight settles on her ass and it takes her mind a moment to catch up to the fact that Kim is straddling her. 

Hands run up and down her back slowly and now Kim’s intentions are clear. She lets herself melt under the ministrations until Kim leans down to brush her lips against Trini’s ear, “is this okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Good, it’s... good.” 

The moan that escapes her when Kim presses down on a particular knot at the base of her neck would be embarrassing if she didn’t hear the gasp from above her. After several long, long minutes of Kim’s smooth hands running over her and the pressure escaping her bit by bit, Kim’s fingers cautiously make their way under her bra straps and she groans for an entirely different reason as they skim around the top of her ribs. “Can I undo this?”

Her only response is to nod quickly, the shaky sigh that escapes her matched by Kim’s own until her arms are free of the fabric and Kim settles heavier against her. 

The kneading on Trini’s skin becomes more purposeful, more direct, breaths louder, practically pants, the way Kim’s hips move against her blamed on her imagination until Kim sighs out her name. 

Kim’s hands soon turn from massaging Trini’s muscles to feeling purely for the sake of feeling, nails added to the mix, lightly scratching and the heat she can feel even through Kim’s jeans almost burning her lower back.

She is so, so gay. 

And royally screwed, definitely.

A moan trails off to a whimper when she feels Kim rock her hips slightly, hands that would tickle her waist if she wasn’t so turned on finding their way around her front as Kim bends back down. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Kim...”

“Look at me.”

It’s awkward to do, the position she’s in not giving her enough room to move the way she needs, Kim’s body stopping her from turning over. The best she can do is strain her neck to face Kim as much as she can, Kim already leaning down as she does.

“Trini! Trini, Carlos just-” 

“I did not, Sammy!” 

“Shit.” Trini scrambles under Kim and Kim jumps off of her and throws the first thing she sees which is a black and grey flannel. Trini glares as she puts it on, “I want my yellow one back.” 

Kim pouts, “but yellow looks so good on me,” and the double meaning isn’t lost. 

The boys crash through the room just as she buttons the last button, still arguing until they see Kim and stop. “Who are you?”

“Samuel,” Trini scolds. 

Kim laughs it off, “I’m Kimberly. I’m a... friend of your sister’s.”

Friends. Yes. What they were just doing was totally typical friend stuff. Yep. 

“You’re really pretty,” Carlos says, “Trini she’s so pretty.” 

Kim laughs again and Trini flushes in embarrassment. “Yes. She is. Go away.”

“But Carlos-”

“I didn’t!”

Trini holds her hand up and they fall silent instantly. “I don’t care who did what. And neither will mom and dad, you’ll both be in trouble regardless so whatever it is either clean it up or sort it out, got it?” 

They rush off and Trini knows now that they’ve broken something. She groans as she looks at an amused Kim. “So...” Kim starts.

“So.” 

Kim stalks forward and Trini sags bag against the wall as if it’s second nature. “So. I really want to kiss you. Obviously.”

“Obviously.” 

“But we seem to keep getting interrupted.”

“We do.” 

Trini gulps when Kim presses her against the wall much like she did the locker. “Trini, I want-”

“Sammy!”

“It wasn’t me!” 

Kim chuckles and dips forward to kiss Trini’s cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow. It sounds like you have your hands full.” 

Trini speechlessly watches Kim jump out of her window and runs a frustrated hand through her hair before she looks back at her biology book.

She’s going to fail this assignment so hard.

-

Kim refuses to cry as she sees the slurs on her locker. All she does is take a deep breath and opens it to pull out her things for the day when she suddenly sees movement out of the corner of her eye before she watches the locker door get ripped from the hinges and turns to gape at Trini. 

Trini who is holding the door in her hand like it was nothing and Kim just wants to shove her against the nearest solid object and kiss the life out of her. Trini who looks fucking glorious as she stands there. Trini who Kim is falling further and further for each passing day.

Trini who is saying something to her. 

“What?” 

Trini smirks like she knows exactly where Kim just was and glances at the broken locker. “Take your stuff out.” Kim does with a rush and follows Trini blindly as she starts walking. “You don’t need a locker anymore.” With that she throws the door into the closest room and something crashes before the bell rings and they have to run.

They’re laughing the whole way until they’re free of anyone who could potentially witness them and Kim’s still laughing when she says, “go on a date with me.” 

Trini halts, startled but Kim is smiling wide. “Come again?”

“Go on a date with me. Right now. No stress about what’s coming. No friends, no family. No interruptions,” she adds pointedly, “just me and you.” 

“Right now?”

Kim smirks, “no time like the present.”

Trini doesn’t get to answer as students begin to file out of the school and Kim grabs her hand, pulling her in the opposite direction until they’re at a full sprint. 

There’s no plan as to where they’re going, no rhyme or reason in the random directions they take until they end up somewhere in the middle of the woods. 

They’re gasping for air as they stop in front of a large tree and Trini, licks her lips as she glances to the side, “race you.” 

She’s off before she’s even finished the words and Kim stutters after her. “That’s cheating.”

Kim still wins. 

They climb as far as the branches are still thick enough to fit them both comfortably and Trini leans her head on Kim’s shoulder as they look out over the view. Kim’s arm instinctively around Trini’s waist. “It’s strange, being able to see the whole town, so quiet up here and busy down there. People going about their day with no idea what’s coming. The fate of the world in this tiny, shitty town.” 

“And it’s down to five messed up teenagers to protect the entire planet.” 

“No pressure then.” 

The two sit in silence, simply enjoying the presence of each other and Trini starts playing with the hem of Kim’s jacket. “So, you never told me why Amanda sent you that picture in the first place. Like, why would you send something like that to your friend?” 

Kim chuckles softly so she doesn’t jostle Trini’s head too much. “Well remember how I said I hadn’t been in the closet since I was fourteen?” Trini nods and Kim lets her have a moment to catch up. Soon she feels the ‘oh’ in realisation against her collar bone and she grins. “Yeah. Amanda and I had more than friendship going on for a while.”

“I get it,” Trini growls out and Kim hums, liking the jealous tone. 

“I’m dying to kiss you.” 

Trini smirks and licks her lip, “I don’t kiss on the first date.”

It causes her to receive an eye roll from Kim, “we’ve been dating this entire time, Trini.”

Trini lifts her head and looks deep into Kim’s eyes, “then what are you waiting for, Hart?” 

Kim growls as she shifts forward, stopping short just before her lips touch Trini’s, pointlessly listening out for any sign of interruption even in the tallest tree in the town and closes the last remaining distance when she’s sure nothing random is going to pop up. 

She’d planned for their first kiss to be soft, slow, calculated, but all of that flies away as soon as her lips touch Trini’s and a bolt of electricity jolts through her with so much power she’s scared they’re going to fall out of the tree. 

Trini automatically moans into her mouth, also shocked at the jolt she feels.

Mere second pass before Kim’s tongue is running along Trini’s bottom lip, asking for an entrance Trini is all too willing to give.

The moan that echoes around them when Kim’s tongue strokes Trini’s could be from either of them and it isn’t long until Kim grunts in frustration when she can’t get the angle she wants. She shifts her legs so she’s straddling the branch, hands moving to Trini’s thighs, encouraging her to do the same and as soon as Trini does, Kim pushes her back until she’s leant up against the bark of the tree. 

Kim nips at Trini’s lips, Trini’s hips bucking slightly in response and Kim growls again-

Fuck, that sound is so hot-

Grabs at Trini’s thighs and pulls them over her own so Trini is straddling her while she straddles the tree.

Trini pulls back when breathing becomes difficult, Kim takes the opportunity to trail kisses along her jaw and down to her neck, causing Trini to writhe and whimper and squirm against her. 

She doesn’t even notice she’s started to grind against Kim’s stomach until Kim’s hands are on her hips helping her movements along. It takes all of her effort to pull at Kim’s hair until she unclenches the teeth on Trini’s neck. “Kim, wait-”

Kim shuts her up with another kiss, Trini’s eyes rolling back when Kim’s tongue flicks against the roof of her mouth. “God I love kissing you.”

The words are barely in the air before her mouth is invaded with Kim’s tongue again and she damns the universe for making her so weak against pretty girls. Reluctantly, she does eventually manage to pull back. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re not too bad yourself. But, erm,” Kim bites the junction between her shoulder and neck and she groans, grip tightening in Kim’s hair, “but, erm, I can tell where this is going and the first time we do this will not be in a tree.” 

The teeth at her neck soften, lips slow and pants hit her pulse point as Kim begins to pull back. “I know, you’re right. And next time I’ll take you on the most romantic date in history, book a fancy hotel and spend all night worshiping every,” kiss, “last,” kiss, “inch of you.” Trini’s eyes roll back again and her head thuds against the bark as Kim restarts the ministrations on her neck, up to her ear before she tugs on it, “but can we keep doing this right now?”

“God yes.” 

Tomorrow will begin the start of Rita’s uprising. Trini is going to get hurt, Kim is going to go ballistic. Billy is going to die, and then live. They’ll morph, they’ll save the world. They’ll do what they’re destined to do.

But for now, in this moment, with the sun setting and hands grabbing and body’s squirming, all thoughts of any upcoming events are blank.

Trini pulls back once more and Kim pouts at her. “Do you really think that this can be classed as a date?”

“Shut the fuck up and let me kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts either on here or my tumblr, @realist-tash


End file.
